


Good Dream

by YT_chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, based on a prompt by my best fwend, doggy person, idk how to tag, just bsaa boys loving their captain, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: Chris is an old man doggy person and his team find it incredibly cute. lots of petting and fluff
Relationships: Piers Nivans & Chris Redfield
Kudos: 10





	Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bacom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/gifts).



> i am only responsible for the prose.   
> hope you guys enjoy

When Chris had started out as the captain of the BSAA, he wasn’t sure about what kind of reaction his team would have to finding out he was in fact a dog person. And no- not a person who prefers dogs as pets, he was literally a dog person. Fluffy ears, a tail and strange habits that resembled those of dogs. His worrying was all for naught when he found that his team was very accepting of this fact, and seemed to enjoy it more than find it a hindrance. They were always begging to pat his head or feed him treats and while it was nice to see them go from serious adults to gushing idiots, they were still at work and Chris wasn’t going to allow any funny business on his watch.

What he didn’t know was that they could still do their ‘funny business’ even off duty. 

It had been Piers’ idea initially, but the rest of the team was quick to get on board. 

Late at night, and in the temporary dorms where they were staying for the few nights that they were on their mission, the BSAA team gathered into Chris’ room. Finn stared with big eyes, trying to hold back all the cooing he wanted to do at how peaceful and cuddly their captain looked sleeping. 

There were a few murmurs near the back of the group where Andy and Marco were helping themselves to taking pictures, and Ben nudged them a little harshly after Piers frowned back at them.

“Do you want us to get busted?” He hissed. Piers turned back to look down at Chris, hand just over his head as it itched to ruffle his hair and pat his head. 

“Are you sure he won’t wake up from this?” Finn questioned, looking jealous of Piers as he wriggled in his spot. Piers obviously noticed his urgency, but he said nothing about it, slowly descending his hand down and running his fingers through brown locks of hair. He started rubbing Chris’ head, everyone else watching with their breaths held. Piers was careful to go slowly at first, keeping a careful eye on Chris and making sure he didn’t stir awake from any of this. There’d be very little excuses to make for why the entire team was in Chris’ dorm. 

When he remained still, apart from the few ear twitches, Piers became a little more daring and petted Chris more. Andy was back on his phone recording the entire thing and it wouldn’t be a surprise to see any of them watching the video back over, because Chris was adorable. 

“How long are you gonna hog him?” Ben was right over Piers’ shoulder, as serious as ever and it took only one glimpse at his face to know he was becoming impatient. “Before he wakes up, give us a chance.”

“Alright, alright.” Piers reluctantly stepped to the side, letting Ben come closer and pet Chris. He was far more forward than Piers had been, the entire team trying to coax Ben into taking it slower, but he seemed confident in his abilities to not wake the captain up. 

The results of his stronger petting showed however, Chris’ ear twitching more and under the cover, he began to move. 

“Isn’t he waking up?” Finn asked, nervously watching the way the covers moved. 

“No,” Marco chipped in, pulling the covers away so they could all see what was really going on. “He’s kicking his leg.” 

“Oh, he’s so cute!” Finn chirped, excited to see the positive reception from the petting. 

“So he likes it when  _ I _ pet him, huh.” Ben side-eyed Piers with a smirk, playful but obviously meant to be teasing too. And to rub it in Piers’ face more, Chris began wagging his tail too.

“Let me have a go.” Finn couldn’t wait any longer, especially after seeing how much their captain was enjoying it. It was just too cute to witness, but even cuter would be the reason to make him that excited. So when he came round to pet Chris, he did so quickly, gushing over how fluffy their captain was, even if he was just an old dog person. 

Everyone was enjoying seeing their captain like this, it was a big contrast to his task-focused self, and maybe it was the fact that Chris had always talked to them against petting him that made the whole experience more thrilling, like children eating sugar in secret. 

Unfortunately for the BSAA, their time was running out, what with Chris actually beginning to wake up. They dashed out of his dorm, whispering amongst themselves while the adrenaline was still high.

“I didn’t get my go.”

“Maybe next time?”

“In the meantime, I got it all on video.”

“You better send that to us.”

“Do you think Captain had  _ any _ idea what we were doing?” 

“No way, and if he does, we’ll tell him it must’ve been a dream.” 

* * *

Chris wondered why his team was smiling at him like that, was everyone just coincidentally in a good mood? Because he sure as hell was, something about the dream he had last night was amazing and it got him off to a great start to the day. 

He didn’t even mind his team’s suspicious behaviour, just letting the good vibes roll as his tail wagged.

“What’s gotten you in such a good mood, captain?”

He shrugged, “I’m not really sure, but I had a good dream last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> w,,writing commissions maybe,,?
> 
> tumblr/twitter: @yaytobio


End file.
